


Shenko Smut Thursday - A Collection

by Estalfaed



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Date Nights, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Kind of smut, Lovey-Dovey, M/M, Smut, This is gonna be nothing but smut, but also like, listen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-03-12 12:38:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13547487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estalfaed/pseuds/Estalfaed
Summary: Shepard and Kaidan get up to some pretty fun things on their date nights, mainly, sex. This will be where I post my contributions to Shenko Smut Thursday. Updates the first Thursday of each month! Tune in!"John knew just how to push all of Kaidan’s buttons. The good ones and the bad.Tonight, he was pushing all the good ones, leaving the biotic hot and bothered. Date night had never seemed a better idea than in this moment, mind half present with the man in front of him, and half lost in what they would be doing…very soon."





	1. SST 1.4.18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "John knew just how to push all of Kaidan’s buttons. The good ones and the bad.
> 
> Tonight, he was pushing all the good ones, leaving the biotic hot and bothered. Date night had never seemed a better idea than in this moment, mind half present with the man in front of him, and half lost in what they would be doing…very soon."

SST 1.4.18

\-----------------

Shepard was doing that thing he did, the one where he toyed with his food for the one simple purpose of driving Kaidan crazy. It was in the slow and simple movements of his wrist, the way he held his chopsticks, the way he licked his lips in anticipation. It was in the way his eyes never left Kaidan’s own, that laser focus that shot straight to his groin and never failed to stir a reaction. It was in the way he paused, dumpling just touching his lips, in the way his eyebrows quirked in an unspoken question and the crooked smile that managed to spring forth.

John knew just how to push all of Kaidan’s buttons. The good ones and the bad.

Tonight, he was pushing all the good ones, leaving the biotic hot and bothered. Date night had never seemed a better idea than in this moment, mind half present with the man in front of him, and half lost in what they would be doing…very soon.

He called the waiter and asked for the check. John laughed and tossed back his whiskey like any experienced solider could. The look they shared was downright feral, no stop, full on possessive and all promise. They wouldn’t make it home, he could feel it in his gut and it shot trills down his spine. All too soon they were out in the crisp Vancouver air, the city alive with lights and music and voices.

Kaidan threw his head back and took in a deep breath, letting it all wash over him. He loved this city, he loved sharing this city with Shepard.

Clouds were rolling in on the horizon and he shook his head. Typical weather then, they day had been beautiful while it lasted. They walked hand in hand, Shepard humming softly as they wandered. Kaidan kept his eye on their surroundings, the urgency in his gut leading them on, searching for that “right spot.”

It wasn’t very long before he found it. A darkened alley, clean and dry and the curve of the storefront hid them from view of the street. He led Shepard over with a smile, one that John was mirroring. Moments later he was being shoved against the wall and kissed thoroughly and Kaidan hummed his approval. 

Shepard held Kaidan’s hands above his head against the wall with one of his own while the other roamed the biotics body, dipping under the hem of his jeans and the elastic of his boxers to grasp his dick tight. The younger man was rewarded with a sharp gasp and a smile against his lips.  

They continued to kiss while Shepard gently jerked him off. It was too much and yet not enough, not nearly enough. John clearly had the same idea, sliding to his knees smoothly, hand still wrapped around his dick.

When he turned his head to look up at him, blue eyes burning, Kaidan nearly came then. Fuck John was going to be the death of him. He swallowed heavily and nodded softy to Shepard’s unspoken question. A groan, low and deep burst forth as a wet tongue and soft lips wrapped around his dick. Shepard hummed his appreciation and took him deeper, pulling back with a long swipe before swallowing more. He had Kaidan on the edge, every time stopping just before the biotic toppled over, a master tease at work. All in all, he was building up for one massive orgasm.

Eventually Shepard pulled off his dick with a wet pop and he groaned at the loss of contact. His head was hazy and he was having trouble focusing, doing his best not to just stroke himself to completion. 

“I want you to fuck me.”

“What?” That broke through the haze quick enough. Another trill of excitement shot down his spine before he was the one shoving Shepard against the brick wall. He unbuttoned John’s pants and had them around his ankles with practiced ease. He huffed a laugh against the back of Shepard’s neck before placing a messy kiss there. The commander had gone commando.

Dropping to his knees Kaidan took one cheek in each and spread them slowly, admiring the way the muscles in Shepard’s back flexed in anticipation. He nipped at one of the cheeks, startling a yelp out of the commander.

“You ass.”

Kaidan snickered. “You’re ass.” Then he went to work eating the commander out, his tongue familiar with the task, each swipe stirring soft moans from the man. Once he was good and ready he pressed a single finger against Shepard’s hole, the ring of muscle resisting only a moment before finally relenting. From there it was just a steady rhythm of pumping into Shepard while working his own dick.

When he was able to fit three fingers into John without trouble he lined up his dick and pressed the head against the commander’s hole. He hissed a breath through his teeth as he slid in, inch by inch. Shepard whispering encouragements and moans the whole time. It wasn’t long before he was fully seated in John’s ass. The tight heat had him panting heavily, eyes squeezed shut so in concentration, so as not to finish before they even really started. There was nothing else like it, sex with John.

It was true that he hadn’t had many partners before Shepard, but he was damn sure it had never been like this. Body on fire, chest near bursting and dick screaming. He wanted to laugh and he wanted to cry. He wanted to fucking _move_.

He pulled out and slammed back in. John moaned low and sharp, pressing his hips back in time with Kaidan’s own thrusts.

They were in sync just that easily, falling into an easy rhythm of fucking that blanked Kaidan’s mind of everything but this moment, this man, this feeling, of filling and being full himself. He reached around the other man’s legs, finding John’s throbbing dick and started jerking Shepard off in time with his thrusts. He felt his orgasm building, and if the soft cursing flowing from the commander’s lips were anything to go by, John was just as close.

“Harder. Fuck me harder Kaidan, god I’m so close.”

Kaidan could only oblige, speeding up his pace and slamming his hips home hard. Moments later Shepard was moaning and coming all over Kaidan’s hand. He clenched tight against his dick mid thrust and then Kaidan was following, mind going white as he came and his biotics sparked and rushed over them both, dissipating just as quickly.

Their heavy panting filled the silence, Kaidan resting his head along the curve of Shepard’s neck as he tried to catch his breath.

“Damn,” Shepard managed, voice hoarse.

“Yeah,” Kaidan chuckled. “Damn.”

Softening enough, he slid out of the commander, both of them groaning from the loss of contact. After he tucked himself back in place, he pressed a kiss against Shepard’s ass cheek as he pulled the other man’s pants up.

“I’m gonna regret not wearing underwear. I can already feel it.” 

A startled laugh escaped his lips. “You just might.”

“You both done then?” An unfamiliar voice cut through the night. It was tight and more than a little frazzled. “I think I’ve been plenty patient waiting to throw this out.” A squat little man held up a large bag of garbage and gestured vaguely towards the dumpster not far off.

Kaidan felt his face flush, and John let out a soft snicker. “We’ll just be on our way then.”

The old man nodded. “That’d be for the best.”

John grabbed his hand and pulled Kaidan out of the ally in a hurry, their pace increasing until they were running down the streets.

They ran hand in hand together, laughter echoing off into the night air around them, it was light and care free, mirroring what they felt inside. The hand in his was warm, rough with callouses, so damn strong; Kaidan loved Shepard’s hands almost as much as he loved his smile, the one reserved just for him. Kaidan loved Shepard’s smile almost as much as he loved his eyes, crystalline blue, depthless and so damn full.

Kaidan loved Shepard. And for some wild reason, Shepard loved him back.

Thunder rumbled slowly overhead, deep and heavy and the rain fell gradually. On they ran and on they laughed, grip firm, feet steady. Kaidan was soaked and cold to the bone, yet his hand was warm, his chest glowing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like my stuff? Find me on Tumblr [Here!!!](https://estalfaed.tumblr.com) for more writing!


	2. SST 2.1.18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "He’d been looking forward to tonight all day. The whole fucking day. It had been torture really, thinking about what was to come, and how long he had to wait for it to get there. The council meetings had been dull, incredibly so, as if deciding the fate of the galaxy was mundane, but knowing what he could expect later, yeah, everything seemed mundane. 
> 
> Bakara had sensed his impatience, his restlessness and had pulled him aside during their hour break."

SST 2.1.18

\----------------

He’d been looking forward to tonight all day. The whole fucking day. It had been torture really, thinking about what was to come, and how long he had to wait for it to get there. The council meetings had been dull, incredibly so, as if deciding the fate of the galaxy was mundane, but knowing what he could expect later, yeah, everything seemed mundane. Bakara had sensed his impatience, his restlessness and had pulled him aside during their hour break.

“Does listening to the grievances of the Volus Bankers guild bore you, Councilor?” 

Kaidan shuffled awkwardly, trying to hide the flush as it crept up is neck and heated his ears. “That obvious, huh?”

The Krogan councilor laughed, a deep and heavy thing. “Only because I was feeling much the same thing, I think. The Volus can be long winded in the best of times.”

“Hmm, and they are acting like this is far from the best of times.” Kaidan let out his own breathy chuckle, “I have…plans tonight that I am looking forward to, it’s just making time stand still.”

“Plans huh?” Bakara gave him a conspiratorial grin. “Three kids, right? You find a sitter?”

The biotic blushed, and nodded. “Date night. Been a while, yah know?”

“Kaidan, you do realize I have had hundreds of children? That Krogan mating rituals are different than humans?”

He scratched the back of his neck and flushed again. “Yeah ok, that’s fair.”

She chuckled again and slapped him on the back, causing him to tumble forward. “Now let’s grab some food before the other councilors eat it all. A full stomach might help the rest of the session finish quicker.”

Kaidan’s stomach growled in agreement but his brain doubted it would help.

—–

It took another three hours to placate the Volus Bankers guild, three whole hours before he was free. Kaidan was grateful that the council was not always in session, that there wasn’t always a galactic emergency that the lot of them had to deal with. Most days he could work from the comfort of his home, tucked away in the office.

Shepard would bring him a coffee, or one of the twins would beg him for a story, which Kaidan was always happy to give.

Ten years after the Reaper war and things had finally settled, the Citadel was repaired and fully functional, once more tucked away in the Serpent Nebula. Kaidan had accepted the position of Human Councilor and Shepard had officially retired from the Alliance. He kept his Spectre position and had taken the occasional mission. When they had finally decided to have kids, well, then Shepard really retired. Taking on the role of father and home maker, the man who had previously only made war found he was quite adept at the role. Kaidan loved him more for it.

Three kids and a dog later, the home was full. He never imagined he could have this, a fulfilling-if sometimes frustrating-career, a loving husband, and children. It was more than he dared hope for, he had never felt more content. A good life, with so much more to look forward to.

Like date night.

The second Human Councilor grinned in a rather undignified manner as he stepped out of his sky car and into the lift that would bring him to the flat they shared. The same one Anderson had given Shepard all those years ago. It was home.

Recognizing his biometrics, the door slid open as he approached, a soft hiss announcing his arrival. The living room was filled with the most delicious smells, and he heard music playing softly over the speakers, Shepard occasionally singing along as the chorus hit. Another surprise, Shepard could sing, damn could he sing. On their wedding day, he had sung “their song” in front of everyone at the reception, eyes only for Kaidan, he had felt like the only one in the room.

Setting the keys on hook by the door he threw his jacket on the couch, and attempted, unsuccessfully, to sneak up on his husband.

John turned around at his approach and smiled that dazzling smile, the one that made his stomach do funny things. He pulled a pot that was simmering off the stove and set it aside before giving Kaidan a kiss, long and slow.

Shepard pulled back with a grin. “Well hey handsome. What’s a guy like you doing in a place like this?”

Kaidan grinned back and gave an exaggerated shrug. “I was just walking by when I smelled the most wonderful things.” He waived vaguely to the air and leaned back against the counter. “I go where my stomach wants.”

His husband pulled him in, nice and close by his tie, mischief written all over his face before placing another kiss on his lips. “Well good thing then, I made steak.”

The biotic practically purred his approval, deepening the kiss, opening to Shepard’s tongue, enjoying the taste of his husband. He ran his hands under the hem of John’s shirt, feeling the hard muscle and soft skin underneath, tweaking a nipple and plucking a gasp from his mouth. He felt himself harden as Shepard started to rut against him, his husband just as excited as he was.

John grinned through their kiss as he began to rub their dicks together, straining against the fabric that separated them. “The steak is gonna get cold, hun.”

“I-I think I want desert first.”

The younger man bit into his neck, just hard enough to make Kaidan yelp, before tracing the mark with his tongue and sucking hard. “Desert before dinner? Where are your priorities, Councilor?”

Kaidan let out a breathy chuckle. “I want to fuck you on the counter John. It’s been a while. I want to fuck you hard and fast, make you come for me, make you see stars. Then we can eat.”

Shepard growled and claimed his mouth with a kiss, hands fumbling for his belt buckle while trying to take off his shirt. Kaidan felt that familiar jolt of desire over his husband’s eagerness, felt just as eager to be naked. Two small kids and an Asari pre-teen made sexy time really hard to come by. Kaidan couldn’t remember how many times he and Shepard had started something only to be interrupted by a crying child, or a soft knock on the door, a request to chase away the nightmares or monsters.

Moments like these, where they could enjoy time alone together, fuck till they were senseless, yeah, absolutely priceless. Kaidan loved being a father, loved his children and would fight to the death for them. But damn if he didn’t miss being able to walk around naked or in his under, have sex with Shepard whenever and wherever the mood struck them.

With a crackle of his biotics, the smell of ozone filled the air, dampening the smell of steak and béarnaise, filling the space with blue light. He hoisted his husband onto the counter with a flick of his wrist, Shepard giving a startled shout, before pulling the man’s pants down to his ankles. John was hard and heavy in his briefs, pre-cum already leaving a damp spot on the fabric. Kaidan made sure to mouth that spot vigorously with his tongue, eliciting all sorts of delicious sounds from his husband.

Finally, he released Shepard’s dick from the confines of his underwear, taking his length in hand and running a stripe down the length of it, enjoying the texture and the taste. John’s moans only added to the appeal. Kaidan had wanted fast and hard, so he wasted no time in swallowing John to the base, trimmed pubes tickling his nose as he deep throated his husbands dick. He swirled his tongue as best he could, and relaxed his throat to accommodate the girth. His eyes met John’s, blissed out and still so full of love, he hummed and Shepard cursed. Pulling back, he released his husband’s dick with an obscene pop, a trail of saliva connecting lips and dick before he wiped it away.

“Fuck, Kaidan you’re so hot when you suck my dick.”

“Oh yeah? Well, I’d better get back to that then.” He dove back down and continued to suck Shepard’s dick, one hand gripping the base as he bobbed, the other freeing his own dick from his pants to give himself a few hard strokes. Satisfied for the moment, he focused on his lover, on John’s pleasure, of sucking him off and pulling as many sounds from the man as he could with his mouth.

All too soon Shepard was cursing and pushing him away from his dick. “I thought you wanted to fuck me? Keep that up and it’ll have to wait till after dinner after all.”

“You want me to fuck you, John? Take you right here, right now?”

Shepard threw his head back and moaned as Kaidan’s tongue swiped across his hole, spread his legs wide so the biotic had better access. “Y-yeah Kaidan. I want you to fuck me. P-please.”

Kaidan continued to tease John’s hole with his tongue, causing the man to shake and shudder, to writhe and groan. He pulled back and eased a single finger into John’s ass, it slid in without trouble.  He cocked a grin at his husband and hummed his approval. “You were expecting this?”

His husband grinned, “I-I wanted to be prepared, just in c-case, oh god Kaidan. Yeah, like that.”

The biotic had eased a second finger in and crooked it to scrape against Shepard’s prostate, but it was clear his spit wasn’t going to cut it for much longer. “You didn’t happen to hide the lube down here, did you?”

John flashed him a mischievous grin and shook his head. “It’s been a while, but remember when we…” He pointed over to a bottle of olive oil and Kaidan chuckled before nodding. Using his biotics again, he lifted the bottle over to his outstretched hand before crawling up the counter to lean flush over his husband. He dribbled oil over his hand and wrapped both their dicks together, the two of them groaning in unison at the pleasant friction. He claimed Shepard’s mouth with a kiss and lined himself up with John’s hole before pushing in.

He didn’t wait for John to adjust, he didn’t wait for himself to settle, he just started fucking. Hard and fast, he slammed his hips and his dick into his lover, just how they both liked. Shepard cried out in pleasure, his moans filling the apartment, finally free to be as loud as they wanted. Slapping flesh, strangled grunts and Shepard’s cries filled the air. Kaidan panted lifted his shirt and pulled back so he could watch as his dick sank into John’s ass only to pull out a second later. God he loved this man, with all his heart and all his body, he loved Shepard. Tried to pass that reality through his fucking, and Shepard got it, the way he tightened his legs around Kaidan’s waist, the way he pulled him in for a kiss, Shepard got it. Because he was feeling the same thing, trying to communicate the same way back.

A few more thrusts and Shepard was spilling his head all over Kaidan’s hand as he stroked him, ass clenching around his dick, cum covering his chest and cries of pleasure pulling Kaidan over with him. Two more thrusts and he was emptying into his lover, biotics washing over them both as his mind whited out.

“Fuck. Holy fuck.”

Shepard lay on his back and panted through their afterglow, the comedown just as satisfying because he was in the arms of the one he loved. Kaidan pressed into Shepard, in him and all around him, so damn good. 

They lay like that a few more moments before it became uncomfortable. Kaidan pulled himself off of Shepard and watched as he slid out of the man with a satisfied smile.

John grinned up at him before leaning up for a quick kiss. With a happy sigh he hopped off the counter and pulled the roll of paper towels over to clean them up. “Man, I love counter top sex. We need to get the kids out of the house more often.”

Kaidan laughed and nodded his agreement. “Yeah, that was really good.”

He stooped to pull up his pants and fix his shirt when Shepard stopped him. “You know what else we haven’t done in a while?”

“What’s that, John?”

“Naked dinner time.”

“Oh, I like that. Let’s do that.”

His husband grinned and pulled off his t-shirt, pants and underwear already discarded. Kaidan’s clothes quickly followed. They kissed again and just before they began a round two, his stomach growled, loudly.

Shepard laughed and pulled away. “Let’s do dinner first before we go for second dessert, yeah?” 

“Yeah, sounds good. Love you John, thanks for this. I…I missed this.”

“Love you too, K.” He shoved the human councilor over to the table and placed a steak in front of him, still miraculously warm despite the delay. Shepard pulled his chair over, so they were nice and close, spent the whole of their naked dinner feeding each other pieces of steak and green beans, giggling and laughing like young, dumb teenagers.

It was a damn good date night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like my stuff? Find me on Tumblr [Here!!!](https://estalfaed.tumblr.com) for more writing!


	3. SST 4.5.18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shepard has blue balls and a major desire to fuck the hell out of his sexy lieutenant. Luckily Kaidan want's Shepard just as bad. This month's SST theme is first times!

**We'll Bang, Ok?**

\-------------------------

\-------------------------

The lights of the club danced overhead. The beat of the music reverberated through his body and the pulse of alcohol was thick in his veins. Shepard scanned the crowd of dancing bodies from his seat at the bar and sipped his drink with a glower on his face. Two days shore leave while the  _ Normandy _ was in the dry dock for standard repairs and maintenance freed his night up and getting laid had seemed like such a good idea at the time. 

Shepard would never have called himself a sexually frustrated man. Far from it, normally. Of course there were the stints on deployment that put a marked drop in how much he got laid, but every shore leave granted was another opportunity to find some sweet ass to lose himself in for the weekend. He had never considered himself the relationship type, preferring the freedom of getting off and then getting lost. It was easy, it was simple and it felt really good, at least in the moment. 

It had worked for a long time and it was not his intention to stop this practice when he was assigned to the  _ Normandy _ . Standard deployment procedure, blue balls and jacking off when a moment’s peace was to be found, get shore leave and fuck away his troubles. Rinse and repeat. 

Easy. Simple. Until it all stopped. 

Until one Kaidan - fucking drop dead gorgeous, sweet ass that he had to tap - Alenko, fell into his orbit. Sure, there had been other times when John had encountered crew mates he wanted to fuck, it was bound to happen when everyone was fit and in tip top shape. Communal showers showing off just what the other men had to  _ offer _ , and if they had fucked around it was a one and done type thing on shore leave. 

No one wanted to ruin their careers over a piece of ass, no matter how fucking fantastic. And yet Kaidan was cut from a different cloth. A fucking babe among babes. Brown eyes you could lose yourself in, a husky voice that practically dripped sex, and those god damn kissable lips with that fucking scar on them.

Shit, Shepard was in deep. He couldn’t say when his lust started to shift into something different, when he stopped just seeing a tight ass and a hot body to fuck and started seeing the man beneath it all. 

Kaidan was strong and kind, loyal and fierce, honest and moral, a lot of things Shepard wasn’t, a lot of things he had never put a lot of stake in. John was loud and pushy, prone to lash out in his temper. Sure he was strong, sure he was fierce, but no one would say “John Shepard is a good man.” A good soldier yes, a brilliant tactician, yeah that too. But John Shepard is a butcher. The Butcher of Torfan.

So that’s where it left him, sexually frustrated, wanting a man too damn honorable to ever consider sleeping with a fellow Alliance marine, let alone a superior officer. Battlefield flirting and ribbing on the crew decks was one thing, admitting budding feelings and desire a whole different bag of cats. They had danced around each other for months now and it was driving John crazy.

Shepard took a sip of his drink and let out a dejected huff. There were a few guys on the floor eyeing him up that he would have considered before. But sex with a stranger didn’t hold the same appeal it once had. He wanted Kaidan. 

“Shit. Fuck this.” John tossed back the rest of his drink, threw on his leather jacket and settled his tab. He waved off one of the guys who’d been eye fucking him all night and left the club into the cool artificial night air of the Citadel. He took a deep breath, settled his jacket and made his way back to the  _ Normandy _ . With shore leave in effect it would be empty and he could roam the corridors in silence, let off some stress in the showers and hopefully get some rest, get Kaidan out of his head. 

“Not fucking likely.” He rolled his eyes and set off. 

Rapid transit made the trip short, the idea of walking the whole way back while tipsy not appealing in the least. Once back on deck he let out a soft sigh, tension he hadn’t even realized was there melting from his shoulders. There was a cold comfort in the familiarity of ship, quiet and empty. He made his way to his quarters, stripped down and grabbed a towel, determined to get a relaxing shower and rub one out. He would be imagining sinking into his gorgeous lieutenant the whole time and he felt the trill of anticipation shoot down his spine. 

It was fucking pathetic, so not his style and yet, here he was.

The doors to the showers opened with a quiet hiss and Shepard stopped in his tracks as steam billowed out and a soft hum echoed along tiled walls and floor. Like a fucking dream or fantasy from the depths of John’s mind, Kaidan stood with his back to Shepard, running strong hands through his sudsy hair. The breath whooshed from his lungs and he stood frozen in place, eyes locked on the object of his affections and desires, naked and exposed before him. His dick twitched and quickly swelled to attention as he watched the biotic shower.

Shepard took that as his queue to get the hell out of there, but Kaidan chose that exact moment to bend over and reach for a bottle of body wash, fully exposing that perfect ass and all thoughts of leaving fled his mind. 

He threw his towel aside with a growl and stomped over to his lieutenant, making enough noise to startle Kaidan from his gentle humming and turn to face Shepard, eyes wide and mouth shaped into a surprised “o.”

“S-shepard?” Kaidan barely got the words out before he was pressed against the wall and Shepard kissed the rest of the words away. The biotic tensed and John was about to pull away, the rational part of his brain regaining control before Kaidan was returning the kiss and melting into his embrace. He felt the press of his erection against the biotic’s own growing length, silky smooth and friction that was so damn good. The moan that bubbled up from his depths had him breaking the kiss to rest his head in the crook of Kaidan’s neck. 

The older man ran his hands up and down Shepard’s back, breathing heavy and letting out quiet groans that grew louder and louder the longer their dicks pressed and rubbed against each other. John just took the time to revel in the feeling and reality of Kaidan, naked and pliable, within his grasp. 

A laugh escaped his lips and the rolling of their hips stilled, Kaidan pulling back with a question on his lips. 

“It’s just, I’ve w-wanted this for so long Kaidan. I’m still not sure I didn’t pass out at the bar and am not having the most excellent dream right now.”

Kaidan’s responding chuckle was deep and earthy, reverberating through his chest and into Shepard. It felt so good to have him so close. 

“I’m not gonna lie, this is something I’ve wanted too. I’ve spent more time than I’d like to admit imagining what it’d be like to have to naked and in my hands. Now that I do, I’m trying not to come on the spot.”

Shepard chuckled and kissed him again, ran his tongue along those fucking delicious lips, and began rocking his hips, pulling the dirtiest noises from his lieutenant. “Oh I’ll make you come, K. I’ll have you seeing stars.”

Kaidan snorted and pushed Shepard back, “Really Shepard? That was a terrible line.” 

“Ok, pickup lines aren’t my forte, especially when I already have you exactly where I want you.” He pulled Kaidan close and wrapped his hands around both of their lengths, jacking them off with strong, sure strokes.

“Y-yeah.” Kaidan brought their mouths back together and slipped his tongue through Shepard’s open lips. They kissed like two men starved for affection, and maybe there were, starved for each other at the very least. 

They broke apart and John dropped to his knees, looking up at Kaidan’s flushed face and blissed out eyes, smirking as he mouthed around the base of his Lieutenants throbbing cock. When the biotic bit his lips and gave the slightest nod, Shepard went to work. He took the head of Kaidan’s dick in his mouth and ran his tongue along the underside of the head, enjoying the salty taste of precum on his tongue. He continued to bob his head, sucking on Kaidan’s dick, taking more and more in each swipe. The biotic in turn groaned and squirmed above him, one hand scraping through the buzz of Shepard’s hair, the other fingering himself all while gently rocking his hips forward, fucking Shepard’s mouth as he sucked him off. 

A few more minutes of working Kaidan over and John could practically feel the other man’s dick swell before Kaidan was coming, shooting his hot and salty load down his throat, the blue of biotics lighting up. He made sure to swallow it all, not letting a single drop escape, before pulling off with an obscene pop. 

“God Kaidan, the noises you make.” Shepard stood up and dipped his head under the spray of water, washing away the spit covering his face. “Got me so hard Lieutenant.” 

Kaidan grasped John’s dick and let out a hum of appreciation. “What are you gonna do about it Shepard?”

John gave him a feral smile. “I’m going to fuck you senseless, how does that sound?”

“S-sounds pretty fucking great, a-actually.”

With deft hands he had Kaidan pressed against the wall, ass out and cheeks spread in his grip. A jolt of pleasure shot straight from his dick up his spine when he began to gently rub his cock between Kaidan’s ass.

“Oh fucking hell, Kaidan you’re so goddamn gorgeous.” He pressed the head of his dick against the tight ring of muscle to tease the other man, enjoying the way his shoulders shook and his muscles tensed in anticipation. “Hand me that body wash.” 

The biotic complied quickly, handing the bottle over to Shepard, who poured a generous amount over his dick. It wasn’t the best solution, but it would work a hell of a lot better than nothing. He slicked himself up and lined up with Kaidan’s hole, watched as the head of his cock breached that perfect ass. It was mesmerizing watching himself disappear into the man he had been mooning over for what felt like fucking ages. His lieutenant was so tight and hot, the friction of sliding in deeper and deeper almost sent him over the edge. 

It didn’t help at all that Kaidan was making the most fantastic sounds, groaning out his name like that, fucking hell. He took a moment to regain control of his body, reel himself back from the edge and to allow the older man to adjust around his dick. He took the time to run his hands up and down Kaidan’s back a few times before resting them at the base of his hips. 

Shepard pulled out halfway before slamming back into the biotic, causing a wet smack to pierce the air. The stream of water finally stopped, the auto shutdown feature kicking in as they had wasted more than their fair share of water. Neither of them seemed to notice as he got to work, fucking Kaidan hard and fast, reveling in the pleasure he was giving and taking, reveling in the knowledge that he was the one causing the noises and curses to flow freely from the normally stoic biotic. 

The fucking was fast and hard, Shepard unraveling after an embarrassingly short session, too much time spent pent up. He was slightly mollified to realize that Kaidan was hard again and was furiously pumping his own dick in time to Shepard’s thrusts. 

“Gonna come K, d-do you want me to p...?”

“No,” Kaidan grunted out, “f-fucking come in me, Shep, I w-want you to.”

“Y-yeah, ok.”

That was more than enough to do it for John. A few more erratic thrusts and Shepard was spilling over the edge and coming deep into Kaidan. He vaguely heard the cries as Kaidan came again, mind whiting out as his orgasm took over. The comedown and the afterglow settled pleasantly in his gut and pressed up against Alenko like he was, it felt so damn good. Better than his usual way, which was to love em and leave em. Feeling another heart beat as frantically as his own, enjoying every second that they stayed connected. 

Shepard felt so out of his element and yet he wouldn’t want anything about this moment to change. It was the oddest damn thing, but it felt true, and it was then he realized it.

“Kadian, this might seem crazy and it might be the worst time for it, but uh…I think I love you.” He punctuated his point with a kiss to the man’s neck and got a pleased hum as a reward.

The biotic rand his hands up and down Shepard’s slick body and nodded. “Yeah, I know exactly what you mean. I think I love you to John.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhhh....[here](https://superpaobing.tumblr.com/post/155014767320/) is a link to a VERY NSFW pic that inspired the whole damn fic, hahaha. Enjoy!


	4. SST 6.7.18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shepard and Kaidan have a little fun together after spending the afternoon shopping for a speedo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This month's SST Theme was WEATHER! So I tried to do a few things with it. I hope you enjoy!

**The Speedo**

\--------------

\--------------

“A-are you sure about this, Shepard?” Kaidan’s voice rose above the music that the store was blaring, some Asari pop rock that John found catchy, to settle deep into his gut. Even in a half shout that husky voice could do wonderful things to his body, especially when he was wired with anticipation. “It feels really…well it feels weird, John.”

Shepard let out a small snicker that Kaidan couldn’t hear over the din of music, before answering. “Oh believe me, K, it’s gonna be a total hit.”

He just barely heard the huff the other man made behind the changing room door. “For you, maybe. Me? I already feel ridiculous and I haven’t even left the room yet.”

“Speaking of…come on out Kaidan. Let’s get a good look at you.”

Another huff, this one more forceful, sounded behind the door and Shepard shivered, enjoying the spike of arousal that shot through him while he waited for his husband to come out. It had been an arduous challenge, getting the man here, convincing him that a speedo was just the right thing to wear for the Normandy reunion beach party they were having later this week.

The store was one of those trendy clothing venues that normally catered to young people. Low lighting, loud music, can never find someone to help you when you need them. The kind of place that Shepard and Kaidan avoided as much as possible. Not their style, but when needs must, and all that. They’d braved worse things together and made it out ok. This would be the same.

John already had his own speedo picked out, much to Kaidan’s pleasure and annoyance. A tight black thing that hugged his ass in all the right places but gave him a bit of modesty where his dick was concerned, Kaidan liked. The red and white stripes down the side with the N7 logo stitched into it earned him a roll of the eyes and a snort. Shepard had been more than happy to show off for Kaidan in the privacy of their bedroom, and was looking forward to wearing it on their outing. It had taken a few years of frustrating work, physical therapy and surgeries alike, but John’s body was back to a place he was proud of, no longer afraid and ashamed to take off his shirt in public.

He still had plenty of scars, but they no longer had as much power of him as they once had, seeing a therapist had helped with that. Kaidan’s loving hands and tender kisses had seen to that as well. All in all, Shepard was in a good place, mentally and physically.

Which meant, sexy speedo time. And if he was going to wear a sexy speedo then surely Kaidan could too.

It was a few more minutes of waiting before Kaidan finally emerged from the changing room, fully clothed much to Shepard’s disappointment, a slew of different trunks held in his arms.

“You didn’t even let me see?” he asked in a put-on sad voice, giving Kaidan his best, kicked puppy dog face. His husband was unmoved by the display.

“John, you’ve seen me naked so many times, just this morning in fact.” A faint flush crept up his cheeks and Kaidan gave him a flirty smile. “What is it with you and seeing me in a bit of skimpy fabric?”

Shepard couldn’t help the smile that flittered across his face. He wasn’t really sure what it was all about either. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that Kaidan would be out in public, wearing a swimsuit that would show off all of his assets, yet keep the good bits hidden. Everyone would see him and want him, and yet, he was Shepard’s. There was this possessive, cave-man kind of satisfaction in knowing that no one else could touch Kaidan like he could. People could look all they wanted, but at the end of the day, Kaidan was _his_ husband, Kaidan slept next to _him_ at night.  A part of him had the grace to feel ashamed, but the other part practically purred at the thought, Kaidan is mine, _mine_. He knew better than to say any of that though.

“It’s all in good fun, K.” Shepard laughed, throwing an arm around Kaidan’s shoulder and pulling the man close for a kiss on the cheek. “Did you find a pair that you liked, at least?”

Kaidan gave him that flirty smile again before shrugging off Shepard’s arm. “I’ll see you at home, babe.” With a little shove, he pushed John towards the door, effectively shooing him away, before turning towards the register. It seemed that whatever Kaidan was getting, it would be a surprise. Shepard grinned at the prospect.

Those kind of surprises he liked.

***

The sound of pouring rain filled the living room as Shepard stood at the double doors leading to the balcony of their Vancouver flat. The doors were open, but the awning over the entrance to the balcony kept him from getting wet, allowing Shepard to enjoy the rain with only a few stray drops finding him when the wind blew just the right way. The weather had changed so rapidly from earlier today, warm and sunny, it had thrown him for a loop, and yet John loved the rain.

It had this calming effect on him, a way that soothed him deep in his soul, something hard to explain in words. Sometimes it could drag him into a morose mood, but that was usually when Kaidan was away a few days on Council business.

Tonight the storm made him feel oddly restless. He had an itch that couldn’t seem to be scratched, deep in his gut. He took another sip of his tea, a simple peppermint with a dash of cream and honey for his nerves.

Kaidan had come home with a small bag, which he dashed up the stairs to go stash somewhere after he made John promise not to go snooping. A small smile tugged at his lips and he took a long, slow sip of his tea. God he loved that man, someone so serious and calm and yet so easily slipping into a childlike silliness or playfulness, so brilliant and other times so naive and clueless it made Shepard want to laugh.

Shepard heard the patter of bare feet on the floor behind him, loud and deliberate, before he felt strong arms wrap around him from behind. The smell of Kaidan filled his senses, the man’s clean sent, fresh from a shower, easing him in a way that the tea never could. Kaidan pressed a soft kiss to the back of John’s neck before sliding his hands down Shepard’s chest, resting at his waist briefly before dipping lower under the hem of his sweatpants.

John let out a small groan and dropped his head back to rest against Kaidan’s shoulder when the man’s warm hands gripped his dick with a light touch.

This was a good distraction, a very good distraction.

He felt Kaidan’s tongue swipe up and down the side of his neck and Shepard leaned his head sideways to give the man better access, enjoying the pleased hum that filled his head and shot straight to his dick. Half hard from Kaidan playing with him, that sound had him at full mast and tenting his sweats.

“I have a…surprise for you John.” Kaidan whispered into his ear, voice heavy and husky with desire. It sent tingles down his spine and Shepard bit back a moan.

“Y-yeah?”

“Mhmm, c’mon. Let me show you.”

Kaidan turned Shepard around so he was facing in the direction of the bedroom, Kaidan had shifted with him so he was still hidden behind him. John could feel Kaidan’s own arousal pressed firmly against his ass and he didn’t even try to hide the moan this time.

“Bedroom, g-got it.”

With deft hands, Kaidan grabbed the mug of tea from Shepard’s grasp and gently nudged him forward. Turning to catch a peek at his husband earned him a “no peaking” and a swat on the ass. That telltale coil of anticipation unfurled in his gut and he shook his head with a laugh. “Got it.”

John was all too happy to dash up the stairs, a soft clink behind him had to be Kaidan putting his tea in the sink. Shepard snorted and whipped his shirt off, sending it flying across the room and shimmied out of his sweats, enjoying the way the cool air felt on his overheated prick. With quick and practiced ease, he ripped off the comforter on the bed, and settled himself facing the door with a few pillows behind his head.

He gave his dick a few hard tugs, enjoying the friction before reaching over for the lube they kept in the nightstand. The cap popped with a flick and John generously lather his dick in the stuff, groaning at the silky glide as he pumped his prick.

There was a soft clearing of a throat from the doorway, and John’s pumping slowed and his tongue curled in his mouth, the breath whooshing from his lungs.

Kaidan stood in the doorway, naked except for a baby blue speedo that hung low on his hips and barely contained the man’s straining erection. It was so god damn sexy that Shepard was on his feet in an instant, pulling the man into his arms and pressing their lips together in a needy kiss. Kaidan melted into his embrace and returned the kiss with the same fervor, desire and the fire in their bodies too strong to ignore.

Shepard felt it in his bones and in his prick, this was going to be hard and fast, and just what they needed.

“God you’re so fucking sexy, Kaidan.” He said in between their fervent kisses, tongue raking along the man’s lower lip.

Kaidan hummed and with a strained voice said, “I almost jumped you the moment I saw you pumping your cock like that, so hot John.”

John chuckled and started backing up towards the bed, pulling Kaidan along with him. “I’m glad you didn’t, K. I really enjoyed that surprise, baby blue suits you.”

His husband snorted a laugh and kissed Shepard again, pushing him backwards onto the bed, before crawling on top of him, a possessive grin on his face. “Flatterer.”

“You know it.” Shepard ran his hands up and down Kaidan’s firm back before dipping down beneath the speedo to grip Kaidan’s ass, causing the man to moan, loudly.

They ground their hips together, the silky fabric of the speedo felt delicious against Shepard’s dick, but he wanted more, wanted Kaidan’s dick to rub against his own. He tugged at the suit, “Lose this.”

“Mhmm.” Kaidan all too happy to agree, pulled back and slipped off the speedo with one hand, steadying himself over Shepard with the other. A flush of desire rushed through John when Kaidan’s prick sprung free, bobbing happily in front of him. He couldn’t resist, so he slid down for a better angle and started greedily sucking Kaidan off. Hard and fast.

Kaidan let out a startled shout that morphed into a groan, running his hands over Shepard’s buzzed head. His breathing was heavy and John could tell he wasn’t going to last long, neither of them were and sure enough, Kaidan pushed him off his dick with an obscene pop. A trail of spit linking Shepard’s mouth to the tip of that gorgeous cock made him shudder and grin.

The desire that flashed in Kaidan’s eyes as he stared down at him burned in his chest. Kaidan pressed him down onto the bed, before reaching for the lube, coating Shepard’s dick again before reaching a hand behind him, slathering up his hole, eyes locked on John’s the whole time.

“I’m gonna ride you hard, John. I’m gonna make you come hard.” Shepard broke eye contact and groaned, the intensity of that gaze almost too much, making him lose it right there.

He let out a gasp when he felt Kaidan grab him in hand, lining him up before slamming down, sinking to the hilt in one smooth motion. John’s senses exploded at the tight heat enveloped him, silky smooth and so fucking good, a small whine tore from his lips and his body shuddered. “Oh fuck, Kaidan, fuck.”

Kaidan adjusted himself so he was kneeling over Shepard, hands pressed into his chest, flicking at sensitive nipples, staring down at him while he fucked himself on Shepard’s cock. He kept up a furious pace, and after a few moments John was able to match it, hips slamming up to meet Kaidan on the way down. He drew the most wonderful noises from Kaidan, both of them speeding towards their release, far too fast, not nearly fast enough.

John watched Kaidan’s dick bounce in time with his thrusts, pre-cum leaking from the tip, smearing his chest whenever it slapped into him. It was so fucking hot, he couldn’t take it. He gripped Kaidan’s cock and thrust up, hard, at the same time Kaidan was slamming down and the biotic threw his head back with a cry before he was spilling into Shepard’s hand and on his chest.

The wash of his biotics flaring up and over them both combined with the way Kaidan clenched around him was what sent him spiraling over the edge.

Shepard let out his own cry as he pumped his release deep into his lover, thrusts erratic as his brain seemed to malfunction and white out. Fuck. Sex with Kaidan was always good, always fun. But this, tonight was fucking great. Really great.

Kaidan collapsed onto John’s chest with a satisfied groan, ignoring the sticky mess between them. It took a few minutes for the both of them to catch their breath, and Shepard enjoyed the come down almost as much as the orgasm itself.

“Hell, Kaidan.” He managed in between his panting. “That was fucking amazing.”

His husband nodded and pulled back briefly to look him in the eyes, sated smile on his face. “I think I’m beginning to see why you like speedos so much, John.”

A startled laugh burst from deep within Shepard, and he pulled Kaidan down against him again, laughter still sending ripples through his body. “I love you, Kaidan.”

Kaidan kissed him then, this time soft and gentle, no longer fueled by the haze of lust, and it nestled softly in his chest. “Love you too, John. Always.”


	5. SST 10.4.18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shepard awakens after being bitten, but before his new life as a werewolf can finally begin, he must complete his first transition, that first shift and find his anchor or be lost to his wolf forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for SST 10.4.18 and the theme was Spooky. It didn't turn out very spooky at all, haha.

**Alpha///These Bonds Between Us**

**__________________________**

**__________________________**

 

He woke slowly, the half place between reality and dream space. He took a deep breath, it was harsh in his ears, louder than ever before. A low thumping pushed it way to the forefront of his senses, discordant and familiar, a comforting melody that soothed frayed nerves. Heartbeats, wonderful, beautiful heartbeats. He was surrounded by warmth, by bodies piled together, somehow all of them touching him in some way, and arm on his leg, a head pressed against his shoulder, a foot on his stomach.

 

Shepard was filled with the sense of pack. Of pack, pack, pack.

 

And yet, there was one missing. One heartbeat that he yearned to hear above the others that was not there.

 

It was love, it was mate, it was friend, brother, alpha. It was Kaidan.

 

There was a scratching at the back of his mind, little claws digging in, felt it flood through his entire body, as if something was writhing just underneath the skin. Panic settled in. He needed…that missing warmth.

 

He felt the heartbeats around him stutter, increase pace, match with his own panicked one. His packmates stirred restlessly in their sleep, soft whines escaping those who were fully shifted.

 

_Find him, I…I have to find him._

 

Cool hands, placed at the back of his heated neck, softly whispered words pressed against his ear. “Hush, John. You’ll wake the others.”

 

Shepard shrugged off the hands. “D-didn’t say anything.”

 

The laugh was quiet and yet melodious. “You don’t have to, not anymore.”

 

Mary Alenko was always so calm and serene.

 

And he felt them then, the bonds. So full and bright between them. Connecting him to his pack, beautiful gold strands, far more powerful and sturdy than when he was only human. It was as if he reached out he could touch them, feel their wiry strength.

 

There was another among those, far brighter, far stronger than the rest. It pulled at him, in his mind and his heart. It spoke of pack, and love and mate.

 

His wildly beating heart slowed, the others around him slowing as well, a deep sigh of release, peace filed the air.

 

“Good. Things will be different now, John. You’re so loud.” She said, not unkindly.

 

Her smile was warm and understanding.

 

“He’s waiting for you.”

 

Shepard nodded. “Yes.”

 

“You know where to find him,” she said.

 

“Yes.”

 

She laughed quietly again. “Then go find him.”

 

John was up before she was finished speaking, deftly dodging the sleeping forms of his pack around him. His skin itched, the urge to run, to feel the dirt beneath his feet(claws), to feel the wind against his face(snout), to sing(howl) his song of joy out into the air.

 

To see Kaidan, his love, his alpha, his mate, mate, mate.

 

He was out into the open, door slamming against the wall in his haste. His shift overtook him his first few steps off the porch.

 

The clawing beneath his skin burst forth to the surface, bucking him over. Shepard barely caught himself before his faceplanted into the dirt. It hurt, oh god, it hurt all over. This shift, the first one, it always was the worst.

 

A pained cry burst from his throat as his bones began to break and reform themselves. His voice deepened, roughened out like he was gargling gravel, shifted into a deep growl. Hair burst from his skin, black like coal, and spread along his whole body.

 

_Oh god, it hurts, oh god, I’m changing, I’m c-changing, I’m…I…I am._

 

Everything changed. The world narrowed around him. His senses burst alive, scents and sounds, light and colors experienced in an entirely new way. The pain of the shift faded and he reveled in his new form.

 

_I am strong. I am wolf. I am, I am, I am._

_Must find him, must find mate._

_Sing to him, I will sing to him my song. My song to find him, my song to love him._

He tilted back his head and howled out his melody, letting it rise into the air around him. He sensed the earth and sky respond to his song. Felt the magic in it all. Slowly the cry faded, settled into the earth and his bones. He waited only a moment before another rose up, a response to his own song.

 

It was beautiful and he ached with the longing of it. It was sad, it was angry and it was so damned relieved. It was home.

 

The wolf let it wash over him and through him, a low rumble emanating from deep within his chest.

 

When the song ended, he chased after it. Knowing exactly where to go, the golden thread between them pulsing. He howled again.

 

_Pack, mate, love. I’m coming._

_Wait for me. Don’t be sad, don’t be angry with me._

_I come. I come for you._

The wolf’s paws pounded through the forest, deftly dodging roots and rocks that would trip up its human self, eating up the distance with ease. It was not long before he was in a small clearing, one that hummed with age and magic.

 

A man stood in the clearing. He was tall and strong and he emanated pack, and alpha. His brown eyes were dark and tired. He stepped forward and reached out, ran firm hands through dark fur. The wolf let out a deep, pleased hum, let it rumble through them both.

 

“I know you wolf,” he said. The man’s voice was deep and hoarse. As if he had been crying not that long ago.

 

_Mate, mate, mate._

“I would know you anywhere.”

 

_Love, love, love._

“The transition is not complete. You need to affix your anchor.”

 

_Alpha, alpha, alpha._

 

“You’ve gotta change back, Shepard.”

 

_I’m wolf, I’m strong, I’m protector. I protect. The pack, the territory. I protect you, mate._

“I know. I know all that, John. Now come back, come back to me, ok? Because you need to affix your anchor, you need to find what it means to be human again. Please? John, please.”

 

Flashes of memory, bright and strong, burst into the wolf’s mind. Two boys walking down a dirt road together, one larger, older, dark and lovely, the other smaller, blue eyed, and full of exuberant energy. They hold hands as they walk because that’s just what they’ve always done.

 

Another memory flashes, they’re older, the blue eyed boy sprouted like a weed, he’s the taller one now. They’re still together, this time fighting side by side, surrounded by a group of bullies who thought it was funny to call them gay, to push them in the hallway. Their relationship wasn’t like that. At least, not right away. The two of them showed those idiots how they weren’t some easy mark. The two of them kicked all their asses.

 

They’re older still when their friendship changes. One day they’re two dumb kids, laughing over some trivial bullshit that had happened their first day of freshman year in college and the next, they’re making out like randy teenagers. Neither of them would be able to remember just when it all changed. When blue eyes started seeing his best friend as something more. Or when brown eyes noticed just how much they had both grown up.

 

Memories continued to flash, of a life, a human life, lived.

 

_I’m wolf… I protect…I… I…I._

Something snapped into place and there was shifting and snapping of bone, the wolf receded. A low growl that morphed into…

 

“Holy fuck,” John gasped as he shifted back. Far more quickly and smoothly than the first time.

 

His body trembled under the strain but Kaidan was there to wrap him in strong arms, to press soft kisses to his forehead and lips.

 

“Welcome back, John,” Kaidan said, in between the kisses.

 

Everything felt too bright and too vivid. He closed his eyes and shuddered against Kaidan’s warmth.

 

“You always said being a wolf was intense, more basic, but damn.” He shuddered again. “It was a bit scary how much I loved it.”

 

Kaidan nodded. “The important thing is, you shifted back. You affixed your anchor and now you’ll always be able to come back.” He pressed another kiss chaste kiss to John’s lips and hugged him a little tighter.

 

“I’ll always come back for you,” he said, blue eyes locking with those beautiful brown.

There was a brief flash of red in Kaidan’s eyes, a low pleased growl, rumbling from deep within his chest. He flushed when he realized what he was doing, and Shepard couldn’t help but love him a little more for it.

 

“The transition is complete, but there is one more thing we need to do.”

 

Brown eyes glowed red briefly before fading back again, and Shepard swallowed heavily, he could scent the need, the desire coursing through Kaidan, just as he was sure Kaidan could scent it on himself.

 

“The bond between us.”

 

Kaidan nodded. “You are my mate, but we are not bonded. Not fully. It’s time to change that.”

 

Shepard shivered in anticipation. “Yes.”

 

That was all that was needed before Kaidan was hastily discarding his clothes, not caring if the fabric of his shirt tore in his hands. Shepard was naked. The thought of his nudity hadn’t even occurred to him until he was seeing all of Kaidan’s skin on display. The want he felt in that moment threatened to overwhelm him, the wolf scratching just beneath his skin.

 

For all the years that they had been together, as friends and then as that something more, they had never slept with each other. Maybe some fooling around after that first time making out, some heavy petting, a sloppy blowjob, but never full on sex.

 

The claiming meant something. It was Kaidan marking Shepard as his, and Shepard doing the same.

 

Shepard was tackled to the ground, Kaidan bearing down on him with kisses and strong hands. Stubble tickled his neck and John couldn’t help the laugh that escaped his lips, feeling happy and content. He had wanted this for so long, and now he would have it, have Kaidan.

 

His alpha trailed kisses down his neck and chest, taking time to lavish his nipples with long licks and nips, playing with them until they were over sensitive and hard nubs. Shepard was so hard between them, and he felt Kaidan’s dick pressed against his own, it was like fireworks were exploding in his head, his skin electrified. His hips rocked against Kaidan, their dicks sliding together in delicious friction. It wasn’t enough, but it would do for now.

 

Kaidan pressed his fingers against John’s mouth, demanding entry and he was all too happy to oblige. Taking them in, one by one, and slicking them with his spit. Kaidan’s smile made it all worth it.

 

When Kaidan’s tongue trailed down lower, trailing his abs, lavishing the sensitive skin between cock and thigh, Shepard almost lost control. He felt himself enter a half shift, claws breaking through and hair sprouting along his face. Kaidan stopped and pulled back, taking a moment to admire the sight before him. His eyes burned with the red of an Alpha. He chuckled softly.

 

“You’re so beautiful, John.”

 

Shepard felt himself flush, even in his half shift state.

 

Kaidan bent back down and sucked Shepard’s cock into his mouth, lavishing it with his tongue and swallowing deeply, taking the whole thing down in one swipe.

 

“Oh fuck, oh Kaidan, fuck.” It was garbled by the fangs in his mouth, it was so damn good.

 

While Kaidan sucked on John’s cock, he also took his spit slicked fingers and started teasing John’s hole. It was playful at first, a gentle pressure that sent tingles down his spine. When the first finger breached him, it burned, spit not ideal for this. Yet it would do. Shepard would heal, his new powers would make sure of that. But the wolf inside, scratching to get to the surface wanted it rough. Wanted the stretch, the burn, the fucking, and the claiming.

 

His skin itched.

 

A second finger slipped inside and Shepard let out a low groan as Kaidan swallowed him deep. His alpha was trembling with need and it was now or never.

 

“Do it, Kaidan. This is enough. I’m more than ready. So just, fucking do it.”

 

Kaidan slid off of his dick with an obscene pop, red eyes burning, face grinning down at him.

 

‘Ok,” he growled.

 

He flipped Shepard’s legs up and over his shoulders in one swift movement, aligned his dick against Shepard’s hole and pressed in, brutal and fast, not stopping until he was bottomed out.

 

John cried out and bucked his hips at the burn and the stretch, his wolf reveling at the way his mate was taking him. Claiming him, marking him.

 

The pace was harsh, the slapping of skin on skin and the low grunts of men, filled the clearing. It was so good, and Shepard felt that heat in his gut, the building pleasure of his orgasm as Kaidan fucked into him, as his dick pressed against Kaidan’s sweat slicked stomach.

 

He threw his head back and howled as he came, spilling his seed between them, marking them both.

 

Kaidan growled his pleasure, low and deep, at the sight. Fucked into him faster, harder, before his own half shift overtook him, beautiful ebony brown fur sprouting along his face and arms and chest, claws digging into his hips, leaving burning pricks against Shepard’s flesh. His eyes burned red and his fangs were long, and as he came deep in Shepard, he sunk his teeth into the soft flesh of Shepard’s neck, claiming him in both ways.

 

Shepard’s brain was blissed out, heart racing, yet he felt it the moment the bond was fully realized. When the mark on his neck took, even with his accelerated healing, it would scar. It would show that Shepard was mated, off limits. And if the bond between them before had been like a warm fire, a comforting hearth to welcome him home, it now burned like the sun.

 

Later tonight, Shepard would do the same to Kaidan.

 

Kaidan slowly pulled out, and both of them sighed at the loss of that physical connection. John felt heavy and giddy, sleepy and sated, and so damn good. He pulled Kaidan in for a long and deep kiss, pressing them close together. His lover was content to let him take the lead for a while.

 

He kissed Kaidan again, seeing the red burning in his eyes before Kaidan pulled away with a gasp.

 

“John, your eyes.”

 

Shepard blinked, didn’t feel anything different with them.

 

“What about them,” he asked.

 

“They’re red, like mine.”

 

He felt it then, the low call, the gentle thrumming of power around them. It pulsed and whispered, _alpha, alpha, alpha_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This work was heavily inspired by the book series Wolfsong by TJ Klune and I highly suggest you checking it out. Thanks!


End file.
